


In Paris

by Hunterarroww



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterarroww/pseuds/Hunterarroww
Summary: "Oh well... Looks like I'm gonna have to fix that..." He winked, snapped his fingers and the cork of the wine popped up and through the air making Alec blush some more, he was an embarrassing shade a red now. Magnus chuckled.





	In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hi =] So this is my first ever post! I have no idea how to tag or if I'm doing it right so please some tips would be very useful. I don't mind constructive criticism but please dont be downright rude. Hope you enjoy! I dont have a proof reader so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Magnus submerged himself into the the ridiculously large bath tub, he always liked coming to Paris, staying in the old hotels some almost as old as he is. This particular hotel was getting built when Magnus first came to Paris, he remembers it being all brick and concrete, elegantly being crafted by men from the bottom up! Yes Magnus has many good memories in Paris and many bad ones too but he doesn't like to linger on them.

"Mmmmm... Lovely!" Leaning back against the tub. "Alexander!" He called out "Can you bring in the wine?!"

He heard light footsteps moving across the other room and some slight mumbling, no doubt he's mumbling trying to figure out how to open the wine bottle. He continued to enjoy being submerged in the hot water, idly playing with the water with his fingertips when he hears shuffling towards the bathroom door.

"Erm... I don't know how to open it." Alexander's voice was small and sheepish and Magnus couldn't help himself but smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can do something about that." He winked at him. "Come closer and I'll help" 

Alec moved forwards towards the bathtub laughing quietly at the sight of how small Magnus looked in it, he was 6.1 after all. 

Stepping closer made Alec's cheeks slightly blush, he still wasn't use to all this intimacy, they have only been dating for a few months now and had taking things slow with Alec's inexperience, Magnus wanted to make sure he was always comfortable with something before they ventured onto something else, something that increased their intimacy levels. Alec found it caring, loving and also excruciatingly slow sometimes. He did love seeing Magnus like this though, his hair soft and light, stuck forward to his forehead by the water, his face completely bare of all make-up and glitter, he looked young and completely beautiful.

"I-I had a look for the corkscrew but, they never bought one with the wine" His cheeks a slightly brighter pink now when he realised how close to the tub he was.

"Oh well... Looks like I'm gonna have to fix that..." He winked, snapped his fingers and the cork of the wine popped up and through the air making Alec blush some more, he was an embarrassing shade a red now. Magnus chuckled.

"Please tell me you brought the glasses and we don't have to drink out the bottle like savages?" He raised his eyebrow slightly in anticipation.

"Of cause I-I did... I'm not... Not completely stupid..." he mumbled out, still blushing, trying his best to not make eye contact looking straight ahead. Alec lifted his right hand and handed the glasses to Magnus.

Alec heard the sound of water swooshing around as Magnus moved inside the tub, Magnus ran his hand down the lower part of his arm towards his hand holding the glasses, his fingers are warm and it sends a shiver through Alec's whole body.

"Are you going to pour then?..." Alec finally looked down at that point not realising that Magnus had taken the glasses from him as he was lost in the feeling of his touch. He was holding them both out in front of him waiting for Alec to pour the wine.

"Wa-Wait... You mean in here... in... While your in the b-bath?!..." He cursed to himself under his breath for how much he fumbled his words out! "I certainly do Alexander, I don't plan on getting out of this tub until I'm wrinkled like a prune!" Magnus smirked up and winked at Alec again, shaking his hands slightly to remind Alec that he still hadn't poured the wine.

Alec blushed again and lifted the bottle steadily, the last thing he wanted was to shake while pouring, no doubt ridiculously expensive wine. He managed to pour two decent glasses and was slightly proud of himself for not spilling any.

"Mmmmm..." Magnus hummed while taking a sip "Magnificent!" He lifted his other hand towards Alec, gesturing for him to take the other glass. Alec bent down and placed the half full bottle onto the floor and grabbed the glass with both hands, another shiver ran through him as his hands made contact with Magnus'

"Would you care to join me?!" The question was simple, soft and mischievous all at the same time. "In th-there... With... With you?!..."

"Yes with me... I'm not giving this bath up for no one!" His smile was inviting but Alec knew it could hide a million different sins as well.

"You don't have to Alexander... It was just an invite, but if you feel uncomfortable it's perfectly fine, you can go back to the other room or stay here and talk. It's completely up to you, whatever you decide!" Magnus' voice was calm, he wanted to make sure that Alec felt no way pressured to join him if he really didn't want to.

"No... No, I'm not uncomfortable... I... I just wasn't expecting the invite!"

Magnus lent back against the tub, closing his eyes and taking small savouring sips of his wine. He heard fumbling to the side and peeked out of one eye, Alec was slowly removing his clothes, stripping down till he was in his boxers.

"Those too..." Magnus lifted a finger moving it up and down in Alec's direction. "I know... I was just wondering where I'm going to fit?!" Alec was back to blushing red again, he felt stupid for asking the question but it's not like he's had much experience sharing a bath with anyone.

Magnus pulled himself forward holding his wine skilfully as he moved, "There's plenty of space behind me..." he lifted his eyebrows, wiggling them slightly at his suggestion. Alec felt himself getting slightly hot and bothered by the thought and tinged a little, he quickly pulled his boxers off and stepped into the tub.

"Wow! This is a bit warm!" Alec settled himself behind Magnus placing his legs either side of him. "I like a hot bath, it's good for scrubbing away the day..." Magnus moved slowly back placing himself comfortably against Alec's chest, he felt Alec tremble slightly and he settled himself in. They stayed like that for a few moments, in silence, enjoying each other's body warmth, taking sips of their wine.

Magnus sighed and wiggled back a little bit more, he felt Alec flinch behind him and then a bit of pressure on his lower back. Magnus smirked to himself and wiggled some more, he felt an arm come over his chest and start slowly stroking playfully against him. Knowing that Alec was relaxing more and quite clearly enjoying being in the tub with him Magnus closed his eyes and pushed his hips back a bit more, rubbing his ass against the base of Alec groin.

A small morn left Alec's lips and he pressed a little harder into his chest. "Magnus... Can I... Try something?..." the words were soft and barely a whisper but Magnus heard them loud and clear.

"What would you like to try Alexander?" Curiosity finally taking hold.

Alec moved his head to the side of Magnus' neck and slowly began to kiss him, Magnus melted into it and stretched his neck back a little further for Alec to get a better angle. He felt Alec move his arm up his chest and over his shoulder, running it down his free arm he had flung over the side of the tub, he slowly caressed his arm never taking his lips away from his neck before bring his hand under magnus' arm and into the water. He moved his hand over Magnus abs and slowly down to his cock. He grabbed a hold and lightly squeezed.

Magnus' eyes flew open, he was expecting the kissing and lite playful strokes but not for Alec to be so open and bold as to grab him the way in which he did, Alec never did this. "Feeling adventurous are we?!" He felt Alec's mouth on his neck curve into a smile. "Is this ok?..." he whisper in his ear as Alec began to nibble at it. "Oh... It's more then ok Alexander"

"Good!... I wanted... to give this a try... but..."

"Shhhh... It's ok... You can try anything you like tonight darling" Magnus couldn't help but groan as Alec squeezed his cock a little more. "Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, ok?"

"Impossible Alexander... Completely impossible"

Alec went back to kissing and nibbling Magnus' neck bringing his mouth down across his collarbone every now and then, he went slow at first and Magnus knew he was feeling a little self conscious, a little unsure of where to start. He kept letting out little morns and groans to let Alec know he was indeed enjoying him, his touch, he felt his hand which was still holding his cock slowly begin to move in stroking motions.

Magnus arched his back slightly as he started, disrupting the water around them, he felt Alec beginning to get harder as well and wanted to grab him so badly, but he stopped himself, he knew if he did it would put Alec off his concentration and he didn't want to do anything to stop what Alec was doing around his cock. He pushed his hip back again rubbing slightly up and down against Alec cock. Alec's hand started to move more quickly the more Magnus pushed into him.

Alec placed his wine glass down on the little metal table to the side of the tub and moved Magnus slightly with his arm to position him to the other side of his body, he moved his head in turn and Magnus found himself instantly missing Alec's lips over his neck, he didn't have to wait long though until they were on him again, this time on the other side of his neck.

Alec was now getting a good pace with his stroking actions against Magnus' cock and the Warlock was loving every bit of it, pushing his hips back in time with him. Alec ran his free hand down Magnus' arm that was holding his wine glass, he took the wine from him placing it to the side with his own and interlocked their fingers together. He hummed lightly against Magnus skin before slowly bringing their arms down into the water and pulling Magnus' hand around his own cock.

Magnus shivered, he had been wanting to touch Alec so badly and here his boyfriend was moving his hand to wrap it around his cock, Magnus immediately began to tug and stroke at Alec's length. He realised Alec's hand was still on his as he was moving, it hit Magnus that Alec was keeping it there to make sure he was going everything right. Magnus couldn't help himself he had to praise Alec. "Your... Doing... Amazing... Darling... OH! OH!... Just... Keep... Going..."

Alec removed his hand from on top of Magnus and grabbed the top of his thigh instead, with all the motions going on the water around them was getting quite a vigorous swell, splashing up and down, over the top of the tub. Magnus arched his back some more as Alec picked to the pace again. "Oh! Yes... YES!... Just like that darling" Magnus moved his hand to match Alec's and heard him catch his breath and bite a little harder at his neck.

"I... Ca-Can't..." Alec panted out.

"Almost there darling... Almost there" Magnus brought his legs up slightly, interlocking them around Alec's, he was close to climax just needed Alec to go a little faster. He bought his own speed up knowing Alec would match it and he did. "YES!... THERE!... KEEP!... AAAAHHH!!!"

They both raised themselves up a little, Alec panting uncontrollably against Magnus' neck he'd stop kissing it once Magnus started to stroke him faster and harder, unable to concentrate on it anymore. "Mag... Magnus... AAAHHH!... I... NEED... AAAHHH!..."

"Let go darling, let go!... AAAHHH!"

They both reached their climax together, Alec holding on tight as he continued to stroke Magnus through his orgasm and Magnus the same to him. They slumped back against the tub breathing heavily as the water swooshed around them. "Was... That... Ok?..." Alec breathed out trying to catch his breath and steady himself. "More then... Ok Alexander... More then ok!"

Alec's arm came around Magnus and he held him tight for a moment. "Well looks like... You got... Your wish..."

"My wish?!?" Magnus turned his head to look at Alec, not sure on what he meant, "What wish?!"

"This one" Alec life's his hands out the water and showed them to Magnus, they were wrinkled, Magnus laughed and bought his own hands out to place beside Alec's "Like a prune, huh" Alec said with a smile.

"Like a prune, indeed!"

They both laughed and stayed sitting in the tub for a bit longer. Magnus added this moment to his good memories, probably the best moment and memory he's ever had in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! A little loving in Paris! Hope you enjoyed =] Please feel free to leave comments. I'm working on other stuff too so I will post once I can! Thanks!


End file.
